


A Boy Named Reggie

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Kevin has developed feelings for a certain bully.
Relationships: Kevin Keller & Reggie Mantle, Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 5





	A Boy Named Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under a different author name. I'm re-posting my own work.

Contrary to the popular belief at Riverdale’s High School, Kevin Mantle did like Reggie Mantle.

Kevin showed his protectiveness for Reggie in many ways. Not just in how he kept saving his ass during exams or before the football games, although that was a big part of it. It was his own choice to help Reggie become a better person, but that wasn’t why he did it.

Kevin showed his trust on Reggie by trying to help him be the person he knew he could be. Reggie had already changed so much from when they first met. He thought of others more often, had begun to see other classmates as people rather than servants. He’d even showed his support on the rest of their classmates with their own issues, and the rivalry that he now had with Archie was playful instead of harmful.

Kevin showed his loyalty for Reggie by always being there for him, no matter how Reggie treated him. Although they were friends, Reggie occasionally became angry at the slightest thing, and took it out on Kevin and everyone around him, or grew impatient with his somewhat different hobbies, and then snapped. He never apologized, at least, not in so many words, but Kevin didn’t mind. For the most part, Reggie’s insults were on the line of endearments for the people he cared about, and he knew that he was probably the only one who understood that.

Kevin showed his care for Reggie in every way but the most important. He’d never actually told him, because he thought he knew how Reggie would react. Reggie didn’t feel the same way, Kevin knew that. Reggie didn’t talk about his emotions, and he’d be horrified if Kevin did. So Reggie didn’t know. Probably not a homophobic thing, just a straight man thing.

And for Kevin, it was ok.

Reggie didn’t know about Kevin’s crush on him, because Kevin was smart enough. He couldn’t. And it ate at him, because Reggie’s trust in him, and his friendship, would be at the least profoundly shaken, and most likely shattered. Kevin preferred to have Reggie by his side, both arguing about some 80’s band, discussing Reggie’s style, or just talking whenever Reg felt rejected after Archie won Veronica’s attention for the tenth time that month. All of that while eating ice cream at the park with Josie or Moose. As the new kid himself, Kevin knew that he cared more about those still fragile friendships than being rejected by an obviously straight guy.

But still, he couldn’t help but to fall in love a little every day with a cocky boy named Reggie Mantle.


End file.
